starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Lord David
| class="iumb-hidable-button" | |} |} Por desgracia no tengo muchas, pero las que tengo me esforzó conseguirlas. Novelas *''Crosscurrent'' *''Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil'' *''The Phantom Menace'' *''Attack of the Clones'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Revenge of the Sith'' *''Una Nueva Esperanza'' *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''El Imperio Contraataca'' *''El Regreso del Jedi'' *''Truce at Bakura'' *''X-Wing: The Rogue Squadron'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' eBooks u otras historias cortas *''Out Foxed'' Libros de referencia *''Star Wars Episode I Who's Who: A Pocket Guide to Characters of The Phantom Menace'' *''The Art of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''The Complete Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''TIE Fighter: A Pocket Manual'' Películas y series Espero comprarme las películas en blu-ray cuando salgan, mientras tanto... DVD *'Trilogía de Precuelas y Trilogía Original en versiones de colección' *'Temporadas 1 y 2 de ''Clone Wars' *A Galaxy Divided/Clone Commandos'' Blu-ray *''The Clone Wars, película'' *''TCW: The Complete Season One'' *''TCW: The Complete Season Two'' *''The Dark Knight'' Videojuegos *''Battlefronts I, II, Renegade, y Elite'' *''LEGO Complete Saga'' *''Lethal Alliance'' *''Lightsaber Duels'' *''KOTORS 1 y2'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''The Force Unleashed'' *''The Force Unleashed, Ultimate Sith Edition'' *''The Force Unleashed 2'' *''Assassin's Creed'' *''Assassin's Creed II'' *''Assassin's Creed II: Discovery'' *''Assassin's Creed: Bloodlines'' *''Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood'' Lo mejor de SW *'La Música': sólo puedo decir que Williams es alguien incluso más grande que Lucas... Tan genio, que ninguna de sus otras obras (por muy grandes que sean) equivale ni a un 5%. Star Wars es por sí sola una obra sinfónica. *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza: toda la Trilogía Original es admirable, pero no hay nada como el principio del primer principio. Nadie que la vea no queda obnubilado con todos sus elementos. Son miles las razones por la que la queremos, empezando por que sin ella, ninguno de nosotros tuviéramos propósito en la vida... :*'Su redoblaje latino': no hay nada que decir al respecto. Brillante. *Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca: es una película extraordinaria, la calificaría de segunda mejor película en la Saga. *Trilogía de Thrawn: por ser la gran primera de los grandes elementos que realmente convirtieron a ''Star Wars en el papá de todas las franquicias. *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader: una excelente novela que deja a un lado los cruentos eventos que sucedieron a las Guerras Clónicas y se concentra en puntos más individuales y emocionales. Maneja a la perfección el punto de vista de los civiles ante el "golpe", y se enfoca en lo más sencillo, en lo claro, en lo oscuro, en lo humano. *Revenge of the Sith: una impactante novela muy bien escrita y que es incluso mejor que la película. *Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil: la extraordinaria historia de Darth Bane culmina con una oscura novela magistralmente escrita, utilizando muchos elementos de la psicología y dándole giros impresionantes que dejan estupefacto al fiel lector. *Galactic Timeline: uno de los, espero, muchos toques de madurez que le llegarán a ''Star Wars. *''KOTOR comics: una impactante historia muy original. *Cargo of Doom: el único capítulo de la serie que vale la pena ver cien veces... *Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith: es una película prácticamente buena, y hace falta un poquito de violencia y madurez en la Saga, no se crean. La transformación de Anakin a Vader (pendejo a genio) fue muy bien manejada, al igual que el surgimiento del Imperio (que ninguno de nosotros imaginó de esa forma). No obstante, tiene errorsillos, y cualquier pudiera tomarse la libertad de decir que los Jedi se pasaron de brutos... Además, los golpistas son ellos ¿o no? Pero me hubiera gustado un poquito más de oscuridad, al estilo de ''The Dark Knight o Inception… vaya, éstas sí que tienen algo en común, ¿no? *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma: tratemos de olvidar a Jar Jar Binks por un momento, él no tiene la culpa de que a Lucas se le ocurriera crearlo, y además, sabemos que si de nosotros dependiera no hubiera salido del desguace. La película tiene muchísimos elementos buenos, por ejemplo la historia del Gran Cisma Jedi, y Darth Maul, que no sé por que a todo mundo le encanta... Me gustó mucho como los Jedi se enfrentaban al nuevo enemigo, la corporación privada Federación de Comercio y su ejército droide, es original la idea, ¿verdad? Y creo que a todos nos gustó cuando la vimos por primera vez, apartando a Binks, claro. Seguramente, sin él, la consideraríamos la mejor precuela. La música es tan buena como cualquiera de la TO. Lo que me encantaría ver en SW Todos sabemos que el Universo Expandido ha llevado a ''Star Wars a un nivel más maduro y muchísimo más interesante a como lo conocíamos simplemente viendo los episodios. Ha definido la mayoría de los conceptos y sucesos que formaron la historia de la mejor manera posible, por lo que me parece importante que debería ser llevado a un medio más accesible a la gente común. Por mi parte a mí me cuesta muchísimo acceder a las diversas fuentes del Universo, bien sea las novelas o los cómics (los videojuegos no), pues en Venezuela SW no gusta lo suficiente para que llegue esa mercancía, aunque confieso que he encontrado al menos algo. Sé que una de las cosas que siempre ha querido y todavía quiere George Lucas es mantener los filmes de Star Wars a un nivel en que pueda ser visto por todos sin restricciones, lo cual comprendo perfectamente y no hay que criticársele, después de todo, es su obra y él hace con ella lo que más considere conveniente. Sin embargo, es importante para la comunidad de fans que el cine de SW continúe; los episodios están extintos, ya acabaron, no habrá Tercera Trilogía, lo que sí me gustaría que hubiera fuera Universo Expandido adaptado al cine. Películas de verdad, no cosas como The Clone Wars y mucho menos como The Force Unleashed. Algo que nos deje con el mismo sentimiento que vimos El Imperio Contraataca y la Trilogía Original. Algo maduro, muy fuerte y oscuro que nos dirija un mensaje de que la Historia es densa y que no es lo que todos conocen (los episodios). Por supuesto que existe el percate de esta necesidad en muchas fuentes y muchas personas (Drew Karpyshyn, Matthew Stover, el mismo James Luceno e incluso Karen Traviss). Yo optaría por empezar creando una historia muy atractiva. ¿Por qué no contactas, Lucas, a Christopher Nolan? Proponle una idea original e interesante desde la cual parta una trama sin precedentes en la historia del cine de SW. Adapta la espectacular Trilogía de Darth Bane (que de seguro a Nolan le encantaría dirigir), la novela Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader, o los cómics Star Wars: Dark Times. Inventa una historia del Imperio en el que se vea con su máximo apogeo. Llama a John Ostrander, convéncelo y haz una adaptación de Legacy. Haz una película sobre la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, o adapta la serie Fate of the Jedi o Legacy of the Force. Una película de Star Wars: The Old Republic, o mejor aún, de Knights of the Old Republic. Adapta con animación CGI (de verdad, nada de jugar con Play-Doh como en TCW) la Trilogía de Thrawn. Incluso puedes venir con tu tema preferido, las Guerras Clónicas, pero concentra tu esfuerzo cinematográfico—que todavía lo tienes, lo sabes—en algo que realmente deje, no necesariamente que nos obnubile (como la trilogía de Bane), pero que sea algo bueno…más que sólo efectos especiales y malas actuaciones. No te dejes influenciar por frambuesas momentáneas como Avatar, sino por algo de verdad. Guíate por las obras de arte de Nolan, The Dark Night, Batman Begins, Inception. Puede que la bendita crisis económica afecte los bolsillos, pero por Dios, George Lucas, el hombre que creó SW tiene todo un arsenal de recursos para hacer lo que quiera. Todo está en la mente y la voluntad de hacer. Aportes Véase Usuario:Lord David/Contribuciones Sub *Usuario:Lord David/Citas *Usuario:Lord David/Proyectos *Usuario:Lord David/TX-20 *Usuario:Lord David/CC-7567 *Usuario:Lord David/AxeBadass *Usuario:Lord David/Holocrón ADs potenciales en nominación Battlefront III? I doubt this game will ever come so... who damn cares? Here's a list I expect it to have... Rating: Mature 17 + *Blood and Gore... Kill'em all *Sexual Content... Oh, yeah *Nudity... maybe… If Megan Fox or Holly Madison are involved perhaps *Strong Language... what the fuck? *100% homophobic... damn you, Galen Marek TCW: "Nice and Rotten Tomatoes" Me tomaré la molestia de darle puntuación y argumentar la razón por la que considero estos episodios buenos, o malos... Lo he escrito en inglés porque, después de todo veo la serie en inglés, y no hay ninguna razón por la cual escribir reseñas en español de algo que sólo he visto en su lengua original. Season 1: Galaxy Divided (6/10) #"Ambush" (8/10): A nice look regarding the clones' attitude oversaw by a Grand Master. #"Rising Malevolence" (6/10): Similar to Empire Strikes Back in many ways, Rising brings us a familiar concern sensation about the possibilities of loosing the greastest of battles. #"Shadow of Malevolence" (8/10): A spectacular space warfare regarding not only the battleship capabilities of destruction, but also the need of concern about losses and victims. #"Destroy Malevolence" (4/10): Fun-looking. Although not the best, it's a good way to end the trilogy with humor and exploring the belly of the beast… literally. #"Rookies" (9/10): Not only showing us the human side of the clone troopers, but also remarking that they're willing to make sacrifices for what they believe, something lots of real people wouldn't even dare to imagine themselves involved with. #"Downfall of a Droid" (4/10): Well, though Artoo is the 'family dog', I don't think it is really necessary to make him the centerpoint of the story, which also involves a really stinky fat guy. And... an armored fleet of operational space frigates defeated by a couple of... tanks? Yeah, sure. #"Duel of the Droids" (7/10): A far more interesting chapter than the previous one. With spectacular music, however, as a good TCW merchandise, lots of chronological mistakes. #"Bombad Jedi" (2/10): I'd say the only interesting thing in here it's not even Rodia, but Gunray's appearance. #"Cloak of Darkness" (5/10): Cliché after cliché. A Republic traitor? Oh, sure, specially in such an advanced civilization, where moral is the first rule of everything. You both should read , mates. #"Lair of Grievous" (6/10): Nice and entertaining, but are you sure Grievous couldn't kill Fisto, after the Jedi died at the hands of that old folk? As a good TCW invention, Nahdar Vebb is anything but annoying. #"Dooku Captured" (9/10): Outstanding. We have to remember Jedi and Sith aren't superheroes, but they surley could beat any Voldemort or Death Eater crap. The possibility of each of them falling to the hands of intelligent people is one hundred percent accurate. And besides, you don't survive in the Outer Rim by being stupid. #"The Gungan General" (2/10): Oh, shit. You did it great in the first one, and now... you certainly owned it the bad way. #"Jedi Crash" (7/10): That battle rocks! Unfortunately, you can only appreciate it if you see it on blu-ray. The reason it is not best I can't find. It has Aayla Secura, a badass bloodbath, Tom Kane, and the great line Are all Jedi so reckless? Oh, yeah, I remember, those tiny little basterds! #"Defenders of Peace" (3/10): You certainly suck this time, mate. Is there anything in this stories that is not yet a topic? #"Trespass" (8/10): Can't believe it. Did you just use real elements to develop a whole new story in a totally created universe about the balance of rights? Wow, that's just cool. #"The Hidden Enemy" (6/10): The first prequel. Despite very interesting, it is still a cliché. #"Blue Shadow Virus" (7/10): Hah, very funny actually! Only watching it the original way can you realize Vindi is and will always be a cool villain experiment of the Saga. #"Mystery of a Thousand Moons" (5/10): a very long and elaborate name for that stupid and pointless plot. The only good thing in there is the Naboo is doomed! phrase, which gives the episode five points. #"Storm Over Ryloth" (6/10): War is not always victories, there are also losses. I'd say the week point of it is the change in Ahsoka's personality. It isn't radical nor important, but female after all. Hah! The best of it, of course, is the acting of Mar Tuuk's voice. #"Innocents of Ryloth" (8/10): TX-20 rules! The episode is always in the interesting side; however, the little girl plot is very boring and of course, annoying. The extended edition is much better, though. #"Liberty on Ryloth" (6/10): Do you really mean Twi'leks are like the Cuban freedom fighters? If that's it, then it may be far more interesting than the rest of the plots. Unfortunately, there aren't any true villains on it, only a foolhardy green-jellow alien in a boiling pot and a robot who wishes power. #"Hostage Crisis" (7/10): Better, much better. But, do you think someone could infiltrate the Senate, take congressmen hostages and submit the President to his will? That could perfectly happen in Venezuela, but in the Galactic Republic? It's very hard to tell, actually, Cad Bane did it. Then, we're not that different at all. Season 2: Bounty Hunters (8/10) #"Holocron Heist" (3/10): Oh, common! Do you really mean it? That boring and stupid plot in the Jedi Temple with nothing left to say but a couple of bounty hunters infiltration. If Kenobi and Skywalker can't even stop Cad Bane, then I couldn't imagine how they would react against Yuuzan Vong armies. #"Cargo of Doom" (10/10) Awesome! That's the best way to describe it! Cad Bane does rule, and puts Anakin to his knees. Yeah, that's it!!! The space cowboy certainly does it for a third time. #"Children of the Force" (4/10): Is this serious? Man, horrible things have happened but this is certainly one of the top. Are you saying a Jedi Master like Obi-Wan can't stop a guy who just flew a starfighter. But certainly, everyone agrees that the little bitch can tear planets apart with her hand. Bane can't kidnapp a kid? A Gungan kid? And Sidious is just going to surrender his diabolical experiments station to a couple of Jedi? Go to hell! #"Senate Spy" (5/10): Interesting in many ways. I liked the reappearance of Lott Dod, who was missing since Episode I, and the featurette of such a beautiful world as Cato Neimoidia. Yes, there was stupidness everywere, especially in the montadera de cachos of Padmé with Clovis. However, I laughed when Clovis was talking to Dod, who knew everything else and I though that if he he had known the relationship of Anakin and Padmé, then he might tell him something like this: You're so silly, Clovis. You wish to kiss her when she has been fucked like seven times the same night by the same guy and you are so idiot that you don't even know it. The same as the previous one. #"Landing at Point Rain" (9/10): W-O-W. Amazing features in such a great episode, when, for the first time in the entire series, you see a real battle going on. #"Weapons Factory" (4/10): Crap. I liked the reintroduce of Luminara Unduli and the first appearance of Barriss Offee in the series, but the plot is so... missing. It is like it doesn't even have a plot. It could, and it should have been better. #"Legacy of Terror" (5/10): The same. Man, I know there is a 'money crisis', but didn't know there was also a creative one. #"Brain Invaders" (7/10): This one was much more better. It doesn't necessarily means it was a masterrrpiece, but is some kind of acceptable. I would give it at least a "Exceeds Expectations" rating, because actually it did. #"Grievous Intrigue" (8/10): Man, at last I see movement, and I'm not talking about the action, which was also present. I'm talking about the plot. Yes, again and again, because it is the most important thing in everything Star Wars—and any other franchise— represents. Duh! This story was excellent, the best part by far is when Grievous says "The story of Obi-Wan Kenobi ends here". #"The Deserter" (8/10): Same as the previous one. It was very good, albeit very odd. The action returns to the sloppy times of the first season. Fortunately, however, the action was not the centerpoint of the plot, though it had an important role on it. The relationship between the deserter and Rex is very well handled, but also fast, it certainly feels he was only there one night. #"Lightsaber Lost" (7/10): Seriously, I really liked this episode. We're so immersed inside the war that we never think of "What the hell are civilians doing?". Well, we never find out what civilians do anyway, but at least what some of the underworld scum does. The character of Tera Sinube was terrific, the first Jedi, I'd say, you could be friend of and talk about commun things. #"The Mandalore Plot" (6/10): This is... stranger. I don't know anything of what Karen Traviss has done to the canon, but I really liked the idea of a pacifist government that always stands for its ideals to be suddenly dragged into the Clone War. Of course, in the first episode you don't feel any of that, and the story centers on a travel to the planet's moon. I've always seen SW planets based on different countries from the Earth, and Mandalore seemed to me very similar to nations like Germany and even Russia. Very interesting in many ways, but I just don't like the fact that Obi-Wan is captured so easily. He fights like at least twelve Mandalorians, he's everytime knocked and on the floor and he just doesn't break a bone! If there would be a space opera-based episode, I think this would be it. #"Voyage of Temptation" (7/10): Okay, ladies and gentlemen, the Star Wars canon has completely lost its way. This doesn't necessarily means it was a bad episode, on the countrary, very interesting and even nice. Obi-Wan has a girlfriend? Why not, specially such a similar person to him as Duchess Satine, who I believe, is a strong-minded version of Padmé; but of course, never that hot... Never. What do I think of Tal Merrick? Well, he's just another jerk, you just don't need to pay attention to him, and I really liked the way he was killed. #"Duchess of Mandalore" (9/10): Oh, boy, this one is definitely the best of the episodes since the beginning of the season. WOW, it certainly feels Dave and Henry are applying real knowledge to their anticanon creation! Just can't believe it, man. Can't believe it! The Duchess has talked inside the Congress to be unheard, of course, and she escapes in an endeavor to find the truth behind the treachery conducted by Palpatine himself. While protected by Obi-Wan, she's pursued by a deadly and kriffin badass Mandalorian assassin, who kills most of the people who were protecting her or providing her the vital information she's seeking. Ultimately, some might argue it was an unworthy end, but I believe it was the best way it actually could finish. Yeah, at last I see a real plot!!! Bravo! #"Senate Murders" (7/10): The best of it is, by far, Mee Deechi. Is a pity he died before we could hear his accent talking like this I could never have killed Onaconda, if I could have paid a bounty hunter, I would rather use him/her to murder the Chancellor and get a better position within the Senate. Not bad, but not the best. Nice the try! #"Cat and Mouse" (8/10): Oh, yeah! Tactics, tactics, ruthless tactics!!! A good episode in most of its components, but weak in many of its other central points. I really liked the interaction between Matt Lanter and Tom Kane... sorry, Anakin and Yularen, it feels nice when you hear their very different voices talking each other. A cloaking device on a small ship, it's not that against-canon, remember in Heir to the Empire—approximately thirty-two years after—there are cloaking ships but much larger than this one. However, the Trench character does not completely convince me, it could have been better, but I really liked it, though. Anyway, this one's by far better than its sequel. #"Bounty Hunters" (2/10): A week ago, this directors, screenwriters and even animators wouldn't dare to make something like this. I mean, what happened? Did they left control over their balls?—Galactic Joker. This episode is the most horrible thing that has ever happened to the series, I'm not even gonna talk about it, it just doesn't deserve it. #"The Zillo Beast" (1/10): Get the hell outta here! Why are you making this? It's like a torture and a kick to everyone who stands for this series! And even with all of this shitenous mistakes, it's not even worse than The Force Unleashed!!! #"The Zillo Beast Strikes Back" (0/10): The first question of them all, why the litte monster had to die? It was unnecesary!! This is by far the worst of all the episodes, even worse than Bounty Hunters, and the prequel, worst than any of them! I better get out of here and see Inception again, yes, maybe that way I can recover... #"Death Trap" (2/10): It certainly is a death trap, but instead of that, it should be called "Dead Crap". #"R2 Come Home" (10/10): What the hell? I mean, this is by far the most sudden change in the series. It is like be in a bed with only misery and then Padmé appears at your side and your brain comes to light. Well, never that gratifying, but this episode looks totally out of place with the previous one. YEAH!!! R2 is a hero, that's the only way you can describe his actions! #"Lethal Trackdown" (11/10): Prepare to be WOWED. Season 3: Secrets Revealed #"Clone Cadets" (5/10): A prequel starting the season, now this is by far the most ridicolous thing that has come to mind in this series. Y'know, I like clones, I think we all like clones, but I care a damn wether they like themselves or not. I don't like the treatment to 99 either, its very unfair, and also I think Shaak Ti's appearance is practically unnecesary. There's nothing really atractive on this one, not even the dialogues are funny, and it becomes boring when you see their troubles because they simply don't have anything to do with you. #"ARC Troopers" (4/10): Before Season 3 came out in the United States, Dave Filoni stated very clearly that there would be a battle in Kamino with more action and entertainment than the one we saw on Geonosis, however what we find here is nonsense followed by Mr. Nonsense and then by Mrs. Nonsense. The first thing of all, it is clear in the episode that never in the world there was a battle in Kamino. Never Ever. Something I totally agree with the Lucas Bashers is that, if George wants to destroy the canon, then he at least has to know very little about what it is. Something very worrying about this episode, besides the lack of the plot, is that it trates kids and invalids like pets. Grievous comes in and he takes out his lightsabers from where? Besides, the duels look like mechanical movements and a pathetic mimicry to Kung Fu. You think, this is directly to Dave and George, that you can come here and destroy what other people have done substituing it with lots of poor materials that would never be as good as the original ones? If that's the case I can only say that much to learn you still have. #"Supply Lines" (8/10): The plot has finally come down to the galaxy. A nice and entertaining episode with lots of good things, as well as disasters. I really liked the reappearance of the Toydarians and of course, Lott Dod's. Bail Organa, and even Jar Jar's acting in this episode were terrific. Unfortunately, there were also new good characters like Master Di and Admiral Dao that practically were killed so other people would never have to worry about the few good things that were born in TCW. Goddammit. They—the production team—understand matters the other way. Obviously, they have to keep the good characters so the stupid and horrible ones go to hell. I'm not talking about Jar Jar Binks, but... Oh, shit, you know. They keep alive Rush Clovis, as well as Tal Merik for a long time, but a good and noble character like Ima-Gun Di is murdered along his commander on the battlefield with no reason at all. It feels like if they're not sure if it is a good character and they kill him/her because they think that it may cause troubles in the future, but frantically, what really cause troubles are their meaningless deaths. #"Sphere of Influence" (6/10): The title has nothing to do with it, I assure you. This particular episode is an entire involvement of George Lucas' family. I find it a little bit funny and the character of Baron N. Papanoida is very interesting but... ... ... What the heck? I mean, we want to have fun and see a real plot, the plot of the episode was not bad but it could have been a lot better than what it was. I think the preview of Sphere of Influence—with some kind of cool Green Day theme—is even better than the episode itself. The involvement of the Trade Federation was nice, and very funny to watch the discussion of Sib Canay and the envoy. The only way you can describe this episode is that the "Supreme Master of the Universe" came down to the galaxy. The plot is sloppy, and it promised much more than what it resulted. Dissapointment, total dissapoitnment. #"Corruption" (8/10): Yeah, ladies and gentlemen, finally we have our so deserved reward. The participation of Padmé in the series has always been strange and practically annoying, but this episode though was the best of them all since "Lethal Trackdown". Very mature, with a level of expected fun and some action, but some of its components are not clear when you finish watching it. First, I'd say, Mandalore does not produce food? They import, according to the episode, everything. They even pay smugglers to bring the food, tea, Coca Cola, Pepsi, Oreo, etc. If that's the case, then the disaster had to be expected because it was caused by smugglers. The best things of "Corruption"—the episode—are the plot, the music, Tom Kane's excessive acting in many characters, and the solution to all the problems by the so important ladies of Padmé and Satine. #"The Academy" (6/10): There's something very hard to believe in this episode's plot. Ahsoka is teaching mandalorian cadets, and she damn teaches awesome, but is she prepared to do such a thing? Let's do some kind of flashback and remark on previous padawans... Anakin would have never gotten permission to do so, and Obi-Wan hardly could handle it... yet there's Ahsoka doing it. Its a bit strange, isn't it? I like the cadets, they seem like good people (and the two girls are hot!!!), but I always liked the character of Prime Minister Almec and... why he's now a "corrupt"? The dialogues are strong in this one, but the plot is not that gratifying. At the end... all of it just for food? Miserable. No Count Dooku, no Confederacy, Anakin almost appears because he's Ahsoka's master, but else he has no relevant role. We forget a little that there is a war going on. Satine is treated like a dog and accused with no argument, just nonsense. Can't believe this is the sequel to Corruption, it just isn't worthy of being it. #"Assassin" (9/10): Wow. Great plot, great episode. I think this is the best episode of what's going from season 3, which isn't very gratifying but this one was outstanding in all points of view. It is bizarre, in a sense, but also very creative and overall mysterious. Aurra looks like some kind of 'ghost' in those visions, and the plot of wanting to kill Amidala on behalf of Ziro the Hutt is excelent. Reminded me of The Dark Knight, acually. Despite all of this good traits, there's a particular something about this series I've never liked... and its their lasting. The episodes, since Season 2, have always had an exceptional mature level on their plots, but most of their weakness come because, due to their short lasting, those nice plots are not good developed. This is the case of several episodes, and of what goes from S3. Also, this episode takes place directly after the Boba Fett trilogy from S2 and before S1 finale, "Hostage Crisis". I find this extremely disturbing because the most difficult thing now is to establish the damned chronology ruined by the prequel episodes that air hundreds of days after the original ones. Well, besides that, this is the best try on the season by far. #"Evil Plans" (0/10): This episode can only be described with one word: GAY. Completely gay shit, nothing good on it, and Cad Bane's appearance is totally unnecesary. Goddammit, kill me and leave no traces. I'm not sure I wanna see this garbage anymore. A droid spa? Gay. The one that made this script is certainly a motherfucker. #"Hunt for Ziro" (/) #"Heroes on Both Sides" (5/10): Hah, quite a title, isn't it? Well, without entering on homophobic aspects, I intend to make clear that this has no relation to the episode's plot, as there aren't any heroes in nowhere, just an entire stupid reference to current US' damn foreign policy. Y'know, I have enough problems every day by living in my country and listening to constant nonsense from many people, and I really don't care about American politians; actually I've always thought United State's policy is incredibly stupid. And returning to the episode... Padmé again in the Senate, as if she were so powerful... now it results she has a friend in the Confederacy, a mature woman that seems to sympathize with Amidala's ideals. However, what we find here that annoys me like you don't know is the fact that Ahsoka and many other people in the Republic has so few to say and their words are based on simplistic and brainless arguments. Actually, it feels like the Jedi were Americans, and I don't mean to offend with this, but they do look like the product of a constant media bombardment. Here's the fact, she is so simple in the evaluation of the Clone War, that she ultimately says something like "Who are the good guys, and who are the bad ones?". It hears like crap, and it feels you are watching Spiderman or Star Trek, not Star Wars. This, and Ahsoka's new "sexy" look and assumed boyfriend immediately gives no point to the episode. Then, why do I give it a score of five? Well, there is a very well done part in the episode, you see... and that is the attack to the Senate, which, surprisingly, seems like a terrorist suicide assault. Three words to end this, and with one boring attitude: Goddamned fucking episode. | valign="top" width="1%" style="background: #7d7d7d; border: 2px solid #000000; padding: .5em 1em; -moz-border-radius: 1em"| 250px 250px 250px }} |} {| id="w" width="100%" style="background: transparent; " | valign="top" width="100%" style="background: #C6C6C6; border: 2px solid #000000; padding: .5em 1em; -moz-border-radius: 1em"| Premios ¡Muchísimas gracias por los premios! Ascensos *Aunque con algo de retraso, la espera creo que mereció la pena. Enhorabuena. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 22:34 11 ago 2009 (UTC) *Felicidades por tu gran nivel de Wikipedista y por tu constante colaboración.--Lop-Har Kela 20:00 26 dic 2009 (UTC) en:User:Lord David Categoría:Usuario:Lord David